Maybe Now
by Crazybe
Summary: SPN/OTH crossover.Sam/Haley.He left four years ago with the promise of returning soon but instead disappeared.Now he's back but a lot has changed over the years.They've changed but did they change to much or is there a chance they could try again.Maybe No
1. Prologue

Hi guys. I've started this new fic. I hope you enjoy this one too. I'm a huge Daley shipper but I can also see Sam and Haley so here you go.

I would love to hear your feedback. This is rated M for a reason. So please respect that

This is a AU. Again I don't own SPN or OTH or any characters. This is for pure entertainment only.

* * *

**Maybe Now**

**Prologue**

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he steadied them against the wall. She threw her head back moaning when he kissed down her jaw and neck. Then nibbled at the soft flesh of her collarbone. Taking a handful of hair she pulled him closer against her. He started to unbutton her shirt and within minutes discarded it to the floor. Both fought for control as their tongues met, pulling back she shoved him away from her and un wrapped her legs. He looked down at her in confusion. She swayed towards him and shoved him backwards again. He looked behind him, seeing the bed he understood her move. Stepping closer to her he whisked her up in his arms and spun them around to land on the bed. Before he could come closer to her she took the seams of his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying all over the room. He smiled at her actions before covering her mouth with his once again. Through the heated make out session clothes was removed and marks left all over their bodies.

He looked up at her and smiled when their eyes met

"Are you sure about this" he asked sincerely. She bit her bottom lip and nodded at him. He pulled back a bit more studying her face

"Is this your first time?" he asked surprised

"It depends on what your definition of first time is" she shrugged

"Haley!" he said again in surprise

"What, the occasion never presented itself before" she continued shyly looking at his chest. He lifted her chin to look at him

"Hales, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's kind of sexy" his voice low and husky. She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her softly, taking his time and handling her gently. Moving to her neck again she whispered in his ear

"I want this, you. Make love to me Sam" he looked at her and knew she meant it. Discarding their underwear, he moved her higher up on the bed.

"Just relax ok" he whispered before sliding his fingers into her. She arched her back at the touch and relaxed as he started to move. Haley moaned with every movement he made, he moved closer to her and placed himself between her legs. He looked into her brown eyes and slowly entered her giving her chance to adjust to him, then started to move slowly never breaking eye contact.

.

Haley laid with her head on Sam's chest. Taking strands of her hair Sam twisted it around his finger while she drew patterns on his bare chest.

"Hales?" he asked cautiously

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?" she lifted her head to look at him and moved closer

"Never been better" she smiled before kissing him lightly and lying down again

"Why haven't you mentioned you being a virgin before?" he asked this time curious

"I'm not anymore"

"Hales?" he encouraged.

"I don't know, it's not something you bring up in normal conversations" she answered still not looking at him

"I guess, but your moves earlier could have fooled me" he joked

"A lot of mills and boon" she joked back; looking up at him he could see the glint in her eyes.

.

Haley opened the door slowly and as quiet as possible. The door creaked and she stopped moving, she glanced through the room before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

"Is this the time to show up, I was worried sick? Where've you been?" the voice came from behind her. She whipped around with her hand on her chest

"God Brooke, you almost gave me a heart attack" Haley sighed out

"Still not answering my questions!" she said with a raised eyebrow. She looked Haley up and down.

"You had sex!" Brooke shrieked out. Haley just shook her head smiling and moved past Brooke

"It's about time if you ask me. Sam's hot and how he could keep his hands of you for so long is a mystery to me. So how was it?" Brooke continued.

Haley just tilted her head and grinned at Brooke

"Mmm, that good huh? What did he say when he realised it was your first time? He did notice right?" Brooke rambled

"Yes Brooke he noticed. And he was wonderful and gentle. I definitely can't complain" Haley answered

"Good 'because I thought you were gonna be a virgin forever. Who's still a virgin at twenty anyway?" Brooke continued. Haley just shook her head and went to her room. She closed the door and walked to the mirror, lifting her hair to see the red marks Sam left on her neck she smiled.

.

Sam placed his laptop on the table in front of him and opened it. Checking his e-mails before starting to type.

"So were my eyes deceiving me or did I see a certain blonde beauty leave your dorm room this morning?" Sam looked up to find his friend Logan smirking at him.

Sam lifted his eyebrows and smirked back. Logan laughed as he threw his hand in the air for a high five

"Score"

"Logan, you're retarded. Sometimes I wonder how you got into Stanford" Sam laughed

"Good looks and a lot of money Dude" Logan answered taking a bite from his sandwich. Sam shook his head and continued typing. Feeling a peck on his cheek Sam looked beside him

"Hi" Haley said putting her tray down

"Hi to you to" he answered leaning down to kiss her

"Eew get a room" Logan announced from across the table.

"Hallo to you to Logan" Haley said smiling, he just grinned at her

"So this weekend, I was thinking maybe we could go to my parent's beach house and just hang. Who's in?" Logan asked. Sam and Haley looked at each other and shrugged

"Okay" they said in unison

"Oh and you can definitely invite that sexy room mate of yours" Logan said looking at Haley

"The sexy room mate's name is Brooke" Brooke said from behind him before sitting next to him "Where are we going" she continued

"Logan's parent's beach house this weekend" Sam informed her

"Cool"

.

Everyone had a lot of fun over the weekend. The girls caught up on their beauty sleep and tanning while the guys went surfing. A quiet but successful weekend to say the least. So it was understandable that the week started slowly back at school. Sleeping over at Sam's became a regular thing for Haley. Sam turned to pull Haley against him but he heard some shuffling and stood up. He walked to his room door and peaked around the corner, seeing the window open he listened for noises. A shadow passing the door caught his eye and he moved across the room and waited for it to move into the room. He moved forward and spun the intruder around but before he could push him to the wall he jerked out and punched Sam, Sam stepped back before attacking again but was pushed to the floor

"Wow easy there tiger" The intruder said from atop Sam. Sam frowned

"Dean, you scared the crap out of me" recognising the intruder

"It's because you're out of practise" Dean answered. With a quick move Sam flipped him over pinning him to the ground

"Or not, get of me" Dean laughed. Sam got up, helping Dean up as well

"Dean what the hell are you doing here"

"Well I was looking for a beer" Dean answered

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked clearly and demanding

"Okay, alright we gotta talk" Dean caved

"Oh the phone"

"If I'd called, would you've picket up?" Dean questioned. But before Sam could answer the light flicked on and a barely dressed Haley stood in the doorway

"Sam?" she asked and both men looked at her

"Hales, this is my brother Dean" Sam introduced walking closer to Haley

"Oh Hi" she greeted back

"Well hi, wow you're way out of my brother's league." Dean said taking her hand. Haley smiled faintly and realised just how little she was wearing moved for shelter behind Sam. Dean smiled at the action and turned around

"We have to talk Sam" He continued with his back to them. Sam looked at Haley behind him; she leaned up and kissed him before walking to the room

"So what's going on Dean?" Sam asked once Haley left

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days"

.

"I'll be back on Sunday I promise" Sam said throwing stuff into a bag

"You never talk about your family, I didn't even know you had a brother and now you're leaving with him" Haley said confused at Sam's sudden change

"I know but it's difficult to explain. Don't worry okay. I'll see you Sunday" Sam answered. Pulling her close to him and kissing her. She stood on her tippy toes and threw her arms around his neck

"Promise?" she cooed

"Promise" with a last kiss he was out the door leaving Haley standing in the room.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

I know this chap's not very long but I promise the next one will be.

Things you should know: Logan--same as the one from Veronica Mars

Sarah is portrayed by Lilly from OTH

It's about four years after the prologue

Enjoy. Please leave a comment!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam shifted on the seat next to Dean for what felt like the thousandth time. A highly irritated Dean looked at him

"Dude!!"

"What?" Sam snapped back

"If you move one more time, I'm dropping your ass next to the road" Dean informed him

"Sorry" Sam apologised and looked out the window. Dean eyed him for a second

"Something you wanna tell me?" Dean asked

"No"

"Sam you've been fidgeting since we left for this hunt, what's up"

"I don't know, something feels off on this hunt"

"Small town, dead cattle, probably vampires, what's there to feel of" Dean questioned

Sam just sighed and shrugged. The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Sam didn't say anything but his mind raced. He had this strange feeling on the pit of his stomach, he felt really unsure about something, what it was, he couldn't say.

They entered the small town, looking for a motel to stay. Sam spotted one and pointed it out to Dean without a word. They booked in and dropped everything in their room.

"Okay, we have a place to crash, now we need something to eat. Let's go" Dean announced minutes after entering the room. Sam looked up at him and shook his head but stood up and got his jacket anyway

"I saw a place across the street" Sam informed as Dean rubbed his hands together

"Okay so let's go"

The two some walked across the street and towards the little café on the corner. Opening the door to enter a giggling little girl pushed past them and into the café

"Sorry" she yelled over her shoulder

"I'm sorry about that, she can be a real handful" a blonde man apologized

"No, it's fine" Sam assured but Dean just raised his eyebrows and got a seat

Looking at their menu the little girl peaked around the counter corner, clearly hiding. Sam looked at her and smiled. She waved and smiled back.

"Sarah!" the blonde man from earlier asked not seeing her. She covered her mouth and giggled. Peeking over the counter she saw him on the other side and ducked for cover under Sam and Dean's booth. She placed her finger on her mouth and Sam nodded at her.

A waitress walked up to them to take their order

"Two coffees and cheese burgers please"

"Anything else?"

"No thanks" they answered in unison

Before the waitress could leave there was a tug on her skirt and she looked down to see the girl under the table

"Sarah, Uncle Lucas is looking for you, what are you doing under the table?" she asked with a smile

"I'm hiding, don't tell him okay" she loudly whispered giggling

"I'm sorry about this" she said to Sam and Dean

"We don't mind" Sam answered again, Dean just frowning at him. Noticing the coast was clear she jumped up and sat next to Sam.

"Hi I'm Sarah" she smiled looking up at Sam

"Hi I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean"

"Cool, is he your little brother, cause his short. I don't have a brother or a sister, my mommy says one munchcen is enough. I have a kitten though, oh well his not really a kitten anymore but he was when I got him. He got big, now he's just sleeping the whole day. Momma says she wished I could sleep only half as much as the cat does. I don't like sleeping but momma says little bodies needs sleep to grow, so I sleep when she says so. But when Daddy comes I get to stay up as late as I like, he doesn't mind me not sleeping. Uncle Luke is looking for me, I always slip away when his not looking and then he freaks. He says I give him grey hair but I don't see any" she rambled and Sam couldn't help but smile at her

"Where is your mommy Sarah?" Dean asked annoyed

"Still at school, she's a teacher. Sometimes I stay with her when my school comes out but mostly Uncle Lucas looks after me till mommy comes to get me. He doesn't work, he writes books. Big books for grown ups, they don't have pictures. I like picture books. Do you like picture books or grown up books?" she rambled on looking at Sam. Dean scoffed at her question and Sam gave him a warning look

"It depends I guess…" Sam started

"Sarah! There you are, I looked all over for you" Lucas announced from across the room. She gave him a innocent smile and hoped of

"Bye" she said waving at them

"Go get your backpack, daddy will be here soon" Lucas said directing her towards the stairs

"I'm sorry, again. Lucas" holding his hand out to them

"Sam, she's cute"

"Dean"

"Don't let her hear that. She takes advantage of her cuteness. I haven't seen you around before, just passing through?" Lucas asked

"Yeah just here for a few days, work" Dean answered and Lucas nodded. The waitress placed the plates on the table.

"Well then enjoy your stay, let us know if there's anything else" Lucas said and turned around

"Thanks" Dean said taking a bite from his food. They ate in silence and Sarah didn't make another appearance to Dean's joy. The doorbell chimed as the door opened. Sam looked to see and almost choked on his food. He took a big sip of water and was about to stand when he heard Sarah's voice.

"Daddy" she yelled in excitement running towards the man. He squatted and waited for her to jump into his arms. He lifted her up and swung her around.

"Hi, baby girl. How've you been" he asked placing wild kisses in her neck

"Good, daddy but I missed you" she laughed out. He placed her on his hip before greeting Lucas

"Hi Luke, how's things?" he asked

"Good thanks. You in for the weekend?"

"No, a week or so. I missed my girls" he said tickling Sarah's tummy. Sam couldn't look away from the scene in front of him. He stood up and slowly moved forwards, stopping beside Sarah and the man holding her. He cleared his throat before talking

"Logan?" he asked carefully. The man spun around to look at him

"Sam? Oh my god it is you, how've you been?" he asked surprised

"Good thanks can't complain. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, over four years. So what are you doing in Tree Hill?" Logan asked nervously

"We're here on business" Sam answered feeling awkward

"You know my daddy Sam?" Sarah joined in

"Yeah, so this little rascal's yours?" Sam said touching Sarah's arm

"Yeah this button's mine. Look it was nice seeing you but we have to go maybe we'll see you around" Logan started

"I'll go get my backpack daddy" Sarah said and Logan put her down

"Logan about what happened, I'm . . ."

"It's okay. You made a choice, not one I understood but I'm sure you had your reasons for not coming back. Let's leave it at that" Logan interrupted. Sam nodded and wanted to explain further but Sarah appeared next to Logan

"She's beautiful" Sam said mentioning towards Sarah

"Thanks, bye Sam" Logan picket Sarah up and adjusted her on his hip. They turned to leave and the door opened

"Momma" Sarah chimed again. Sam turned to look at the new arrival

"Haley?" Sam said softly, feeling his heart suddenly beating in his chest. He couldn't move and kept his eyes on the woman standing there. Maybe he heard wrong he thought. But Sarah leaned forward out of Logan's arms, reaching toward Haley.

"Momma" she said again. This time there was no denying it, he heard right.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys another chapter

Please comment :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sam slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at Dean paging through their

Dad's journal

"Why'd you let me sleep" he asked flatly

"'Cause I'm an awesome brother. Looked like you needed it" he answered after his joke. Sam took a deep breath and stared at the roof.

"Sam, not that it's any of my business but what happened back at the café. That was your college girlfriend right?" Dean finally asked after a long silence

"Yeah, and my best friend." Sam started

x

"Momma" she said again. This time there was no denying it, he heard right.

"Hi sweety, were you a good girl?" Haley asked not noticing Sam yet.

"Mm, I played hide and seek with Uncle Luke" she smiled. Haley looked from her to Logan and was leaning forward to kiss him when he mentioned with his eyes to the other person in the group. She looked towards him and a painful look suddenly crossed her face.

"Sam?" she asked carefully

"Hi Hales" she looked at him for a couple of seconds, she swallowed heavily and tore her gaze from his.

"We'll see you at home" she said to Logan turning around on her heel and out the café door. Sam stepped forward to go after her but Logan held him back.

"Let her go Sam" Sam stopped and looked at Logan.

"I have to talk to her, explain . . ."

"Maybe another time, let her process this first"

"So you . . . and Haley, you have a child . . . together. Are you married?" Sam asked hurt

"We're not married, but yeah Sarah's ours" he answered looking towards the floor at the last statement. Sam nodded and took a deep breath before continuing

"How did it happen? I mean from what I remember you barely knew one another. And Sarah's like . . . what four? Seems you got friendly quickly" Sam asked anger building inside him

"Sam you left and didn't come back. We looked for you for months. But you just disappeared. I came close a couple of times but then just like that, nothing. She was worried sick and devastated. We got close, common loss I guess. And one night . . . we just." Logan explained calmly. Sam sat down on the nearest chair, running his hands trough his hair

"I stopped looking for you after two years. Hales couldn't take the disappointment anymore. She'll come around, just give her some time" he continued. He patted Sam on the shoulder and disappeared through the glass doors.

x

"Logan was my best friend at college and Haley, you remember her. Seems like they got together when I didn't come back. Sarah's theirs. Looks like we're good at covering our tracks, if Logan with all his recourses couldn't find us" Sam scoffed

"I'm sorry Sam. But we still have a job to do here. I'll go see the sheriff and you go talk to the vet. Luckily for us he thinks something's up, so he'll be helpful." Dean said putting his jacket on. He looked back at Sam still laying on the bed before leaving. Sam got up slowly, splashed water on his face, got his jacket and left.

* * *

Haley paced the room, chewing on her nails and Sarah was playing in her room. The front door opened and Logan stepped in. Haley looked up at him, when their eyes met she leaped forward and he hugged her to him.

"Shh" he comforted and kissed her temple.

"I had this hallucination today when I went to get Sarah. For a moment I thought I saw Sam standing right in front of me" Haley mumbled in to his jacket

"You didn't hallucinate Hales" he said into her hair

"Yeah I didn't think so" still holding Logan

"He wasn't supposed to come back Logan. He left; we couldn't find him, now his here in Tree Hill. What are we suppose to do now?" Haley whimpered still holding Logan

"If anyone is more surprised about this than us it's Sam, Hales. He didn't come looking; he just stumbled into the right place at the right time. But we'll survive this, okay" Logan explained. Haley pulled back and looked at him, wiping a stray tear away she smiled at him

"We missed you"

"I missed you to" Haley leaned up and kissed him just lingering a couple of seconds. She pulled back and he wiped a tear away with his thumb smiling at her. She laid her head on his shoulder again and he rubbed over her back.

"Daddy you're here" a little voice interrupted

"Hi pumpkin, come here" Logan said picking her up. She laid her head on his other shoulder, reaching out to touch Haley's cheek

"Don't cry momma, daddy's here now" she comforted. Haley smiled at her daughter.

"I'm gonna call Brooke" Haley said after a while moving away from Logan.

"Okay, we're going to the park, for say an hour?" Logan asked. Haley nodded at him and moved into the lounge

"Ok sweety go get your shoes, we're going to the park" Logan said putting Sarah down. She ran down the hall to get her shoes and Logan took a deep breath. He watched as Haley talked on the phone with her thumb nail in her mouth. She paced for a while before sitting on the coffee table clearly in deep conversation. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. Sarah ran up to him. He picked her up and closed the door quietly behind them.

* * *

"He stood there Brooke, an arm length away and I thought my heart stopped beating. I froze, I didn't know what to do so I turned and left as fast as my feet would go"

"Aw Hun, I'm sorry I'm not there. Do you want me to come down there? I will, I need a break anyway."

"No, we'll be fine Logan's staying for a couple weeks. Sarah's really happy that he's here, she missed him" Haley continued

"Did Sam see Sarah and Logan?" Brooke asked surprised

"Yeah I guess, he was talking to Logan when I got there. I think he figured out that Sarah's Logan and my daughter. Logan stayed behind but I don't know what they talked about" Haley stayed quiet for a second and then took a deep breath

"Brooke I don't know what to do or how to feel. I saw him and suddenly I had all this feelings, feelings I thought I'd buried a long time ago. I've moved on and how do explain Sarah. He'll be upset to know that I slept with his best friend shortly after he left, and we had a child. I want to see him again talk to him but I'm so scared. Scared of what he'll say and ask. I don't even know how long he'll be in town for. Tell me what to do?" Haley asked anxiously

"I can't tell you what to do Hales, but I think you should at least talk to him. You have questions too and you have the chance to have them answered now. Just remember that he's the one that left you, so don't go easy on him just because you feel guilty" Brooke encouraged

"And Logan?"

"Well I think they'll need their own conversation. But let Sam know that he was there for you when you needed him and he's been there since. It's more than you can say of Sam"

"Yeah I guess, thanks for the chat tigger. I really needed your advice." Haley thanked

"No problem, call me when you've talked to Sam, okay. Bye Hales"

"I will, bye" Haley greeted and hung up. Standing up from the coffee table, she walked to the fireplace and reached out to take a picture from it. Looking at the threesome in the picture she smiled as she traced over their faces. Haley was holding a baby Sarah, with Logan's arms wrapped around her from behind. Their lives was about to change, how much was only a guess.

* * *

Dean busted trough the door, irritation written all over his face. He threw the journal on the bed and plucked his jacket of tossing it on the bed as well. Sam frowned at his actions

"Well this hunt's a freaking bust" Dean yelled rubbing over his face

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused

"You remember Lenore and Eli, our friendly neighbourhood vamps that we so generously saved from Gordon?" Dean asked

"Yeah?" Sam said still not catching on

"Well their here in freaking Pleasantville. Living their apple pie live. Vamps living normal lives, can you imagine? Ugh" Dean ranted

"Isn't that a good thing Dean, no one's getting hurt. What's with you anyway" Sam asked

"Nothing, I just really needed this hunt. I am so bored" Dean said falling backwards on the bed staring at the sealing. Sam just shook his head and continued working on his laptop.

"Ok let's get packing. I'll call Bobby; hear if he has any open cases for us" Dean said after a while getting up from his laying position. Sam looked at him in surprise.

"I was hoping we could hang around for a few days" Sam finally managed to say. Dean frowned at him and looked down at the floor

"You wanna talk to your friend and that chick"

"Haley. Yes I really want to try and explain things before I just leave again" Sam explained. Dean nodded and looked at Sam

"A Few days and we're of. Now I'm of to find a bar. No whining Sammy, see you later" he said getting up, grabbing his jacket. Sam leaned back in his chair linking his hand behind his head. He was happy with Haley, really happy and he had every intention on going back. When the hunt took a couple of days longer he figured she'd understand. A couple of days turned to a week and another case, then dad called said he had a lead and it would be best to break all contact with everyone. He wanted Haley to be safe, she didn't know about the hunting and he wanted to protect her from that. She was so pure and innocent. He just wanted to keep her that way. Her innocence made him forget about the evil, made him believe that there was still good in the world. That there was still hope.

Sam stood up, took his shirt of and got clean clothes from his bag. He turned to enter the bathroom when he heard a knock on the door. Walking to open it he frowned and wondered who it could be, a question answered when he opened the door. He swallowed heavily and stepped aside without a word.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy and remember to comment**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Haley placed the photo back on the fireplace and turned looking at her watch. It was still relatively early she thought. She grabbed her bag from the table and stopped in front of the hall mirror. Fixed her lipstick and hair, wrote a note to Logan and got into her car. She drove around for a while not really going anywhere. Stopping at the red light she saw Dean closing a door behind him across the street. She took a deep breath and pulled into the motel parking lot. She glanced at her appearance in the mirror one last time before getting out and walking up to the door. Knocking lightly Haley felt the butterflies in her stomach, she wanted to turn and run again but the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Sam. She swallowed heavily moving past him into the room. She didn't turn to face him but looked around the room instead. When Sam didn't speak she turned to him.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight" Sam started, reaching for a shirt

"I didn't know how long you'd be in town for so I thought . . . you look different, your hair's longer, you look good Sam" she said mentioning to him

"Thanks, the physical work I guess" Sam said pulling the shirt over his head. Haley nodded but couldn't look away

"Hales . . ." Sam started but Haley interrupted him

"You probably have a lot of questions, I know I do. Maybe we should ask and answer before we don't get a chance" Haley said turning her back to him. Sam felt his heart fall to his stomach. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and leaned with his arms on his knees.

"I was planning on sticking around for a few days" he explained.

"You go first" Sam said after a short silence. Haley who had turned around was leaning against the pillar. She nodded and took a deep breath before spoke

"Why didn't you come back" she got right to the point.

"The search for our father took longer and when we did meet up with him it was too dangerous. He suggested that we break contact with everyone for our sake as well as theirs. I wanted to keep you safe." The last part almost a whisper

"And after, when it was safe again? You stayed away; you didn't even sent an indication that you were okay. We were so worried Sam"

"Clearly, so worried that you slept with Logan and had a child" Sam rushed out. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that" he apologised. Haley just nodded

"I knew you'd be hurt by our actions but I hoped that you'd understand"

"You were both alone and worried it's understandable that you drifted to one another" Sam tried feeling jealous and a bit angry but tried not to show it

"If I'd come back while you were pregnant what then?" Sam asked curiously. Haley looked to the floor and shrugged.

"I met Sarah, she's beautiful. Rambles a lot just like her mom use to" Sam said smiling

Haley smiled back at him.

"How old is she?" Sam pushed

"She'll be four in a month." Haley answered. Sam looked at Haley who didn't look him in the eyes.

"Haley . . . is Sarah . . .?" Sam asked with realisation. Haley still didn't look at him.

"I have to go, Logan's waiting" she rushed, gathering her bag and heading for the door. Sam took hold of her arm and turned her towards him before she opened the door

"Haley?" he asked again. Their eyes met and Sam could see the hurt in them. Haley swallowed and opened the door, leaving a confused Sam behind.

He rubbed over his face and let out a sigh. Was Sarah his or not. Haley's eyes didn't reveal the answer. And the timing, she could be his but she could also be Logan's.

.

Logan sat on the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table. Sarah laid sprawled out next to him with her head on his lap. He stroked over her dark hair and smiled. Hearing the door behind him he turned his head to see Haley enter. She placed her bag on the table and walked closer. Kicking of her shoes, she curled up next to Logan her head on his shoulder, playing with Sarah's hair.

"Did you see Sam?" Logan asked after a short silence.

"Yeah" Haley nodded

"And?"

"Nothing, I asked why he didn't come back, he gave his reasons. He asked about Sarah" Haley answered

"What did you say?" Logan continued

"Nothing, I left" Haley answered softly

"Are you going to tell him"

"He's not planning on staying forever Logan. He's gonna leave again and maybe this time we'll never see him again. So why even try?"

"Maybe if he knew"

"No"

Flashback

_Haley sat on the edge of her bed looking down at the piece of plastic in her hand. She felt the hot tears roll down her cheek and swatted it away. He bedroom door flew open and she placed the item under her pillow._

"_So I was thinking Chinese for diner, what do you think?" Brooke asked from the doorway._

"_Sounds nice" Haley answered with a faint smile_

"_You okay, you like kinda pale" Brooke asked again_

"_I'm fine, really" she answered when Brooke raised an eyebrow_

"_Ok so I'm of, usual?" Haley nodded and Brooke closed the door behind her. Haley reached for her phone on the bedside table and dialled the familiar number._

'_This is Sam Winchester, I can't come to the phone right now but please leave a message after the tone' Haley sighed and dialled again_

"_Hi it's me, can I come over?" she asked "Thanks" she hung up and placed the phone and the plastic item in her bag and left._

_Haley knocked softly against the dorm room door before entering it. She closed the door behind her and dropped her bag on the floor. _

"_Have you heard anything?" she asked to the person sitting on the couch_

"_No" he answered not looking at her. Haley walked closer_

"_I'm pregnant" she said barely above a whisper. His head snapped towards her_

"_Are you sure?" he asked carefully and Haley nodded. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she looked to him_

"_I don't know what to do Logan" He stood up and walked towards her. He lifted her face towards him and wiped her tears with his thumb._

"_We'll figure something out" he promised and hugged her to him. They stood like that for a while. _

"_I can't do this alone" Haley mumbled into his chest_

"_Your not gonna have to" He said pulling away and smiled at Haley _

"_I'm the father" he announced. Haley frowned at him_

"_I can't ask that of you Logan, this is a lifetime deal. What if he comes back?" Haley said shaking her head_

"_It will be your decision. I want to do this. No one has to know" Logan assured her. _

"_Are you sure, no one's gonna believe us" Haley tried._

"_Very sure and we'll make them. We stay quiet about it for now, I'll sleep over at your place for Brooke to find us and then we go from there" Logan explained his plan. Haley ran her hands through her hair and thought about it for a while. _

"_Okay" she said nodding. He stepped closer to her and held her to his chest._

End Flashback

"It's still your decision Hales, what ever you decide I'll be there" Logan said kissing the top of her head

"You've been her father and that's how it's gonna stay" Haley said looking up at him. He nodded and she leaned up and caught his lips with hers. Logan pulled away and smiled at her

"I'll go put her to bed" he said mentioning to Sarah. Haley moved away so Logan could stand. Haley watched as Logan disappeared up the stairs with Sarah in his arms. She leaned her head back against the couch pillows. He loves Sarah like she was his own, and she loves him. He has never asked for anything in return, he's been there the past four years. I'm not gonna take that away from him, we've build a life here. A strange life, but one that works for both of us. And I'm not ready to give that up yet, Haley thought to herself. But who knows what the future holds, maybe Sam won't even stick around and then their lives would've been turned upside down for nothing. No, Sam doesn't have to know.


	5. Chapter 4

**Another Ud for you guys. I hope you enjoy**

**please leave a comment**

**M**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Haley turned around and slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the light coming through the window. Looking at the empty spot beside her she sighed, she's never gotten use to sleeping alone .Haley heard her bedroom door open but didn't turn around to look. She felt the bed move and closed her eyes before a little body pressed against her chest. Haley opened her eyes to see Sarah smiling at her.

"Hi sweetie did you sleep well?" Haley asked stroking over Sarah's hair

"Mmm" Sarah nodded. Haley and Sarah laid like that in bed snuggled together until a knock at the door got their attention. Logan peeked around the door.

"Hi is Sarah with you?" Logan asked concerned. Haley felt Sarah squeezing her arm

"No Daddy, Sarah's not here. I have no idea where she could be" Haley answered smiling at Logan. He entered the room and walked closer to the bed

"In that case, we need to call the police. Maybe she got kidnapped by trolls and their about to make soup of her" Logan played along

"Trolls, oh goodness" Haley faked gasped. Logan saw Sarah's figure move under the bedding as she giggled. He smiled at Haley before plucking the bedding of Sarah and pouncing on the bed. Sarah yelped in surprise and giggled as Logan tickled her sides and made munching noises against her tummy

"Daddy stop, Daddy!" she yelled through the laughter

"Daddy? I'm not daddy; I'm the King Troll here for my morning snack. Aggh" Logan played. Looking up at Haley smiling he whispered in Sarah's ear. They both turned to Haley

"No, no, Logan" Haley warned but with no luck. Sarah and Logan both pounced and started tickling and munching at Haley's neck. The three of them played around on the bed, making turns to be the Trolls. The doorbell rang and Sarah jumped of the bed

"I'll go get it!" she yelled over her shoulder. Haley, who was straddling Logan, looked down at him and smiled faintly. He cupped her face in his hand and moved closer to her.

"We should go see who that is" Haley whispered

"Yeah" Logan closed the cap between them and kissed Haley. She didn't pull away, instead leaned in closer as Logan laid back down.

"Eew guys, virgin eyes over here" A voice came from the doorway. Haley looked up moving away from Logan.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised walking towards her

"She says we're going to the beach Mamma, can we go please?" Sarah chimed. Haley hugged Brooke and tousled Sarah's hair

"Oh I came to see my goddaughter and spend some time with my bestest friend. Hi Logan" Brooke rushed out

"Hi Brooke" Logan greeted still laying on the bed

"Brooke?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, I wanted to see Sam to" she confessed

"Why?" Haley asked smiling

"To kick his ass of course" Brooke answered.

"Mamma, she said a bad word" Sarah ratted Brooke out. Haley smiled and gave Brooke a fake warning look

"Sorry, so are we going to the beach or what. I'm in serious need of a tan, seriously all the time in an office, it get's to a girl" Brooke continued. Haley turned to where Logan was laying on the bed

"You in Logan?" Haley asked

"Come on Daddy, please can we go?" Sarah whined

"Yes please daddy we want to go" Brooke copied Sarah. Haley just shook her head at their antics.

"Ok, ok, beach here we come" Logan said getting up from the bed

"Good, so let's go get your stuff while these two take a cold shower" Brooke said leading Sarah out the room. Haley pushed Brooke further out the room with raised eyebrows before closing it behind her. Haley leaned against the door and smiled

"She is a freak of nature" she said pointing over her shoulder

"Mmm" Logan nodded stepping closer to Haley. He pinned her against the door and kissed down her jaw to her neck. Haley leaned her head sideways to give him more access; she could feel his hands moving up under her short nightgown. His hands wondered all over her body, landing on her buttocks, he lifted her from the ground and Haley automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Logan turned around with Haley in his arms and made his way to the bed. He laid Haley down before moving atop of her. Their mouths met and both fought for dominance. Haley ran her hands under Logan's shirt over his chest and stomach, a body she knew so well. She pulled at the seams and over Logan's head. Logan smiled at her before catching her mouth with his once again. Haley moved under him and he slid his hand under the silky nightgown once again, gently caressing her soft skin, Haley let out a gasp when his fingers moved over her raised nipple, she bit down gently on his bottom lip. Logan's one hand travelled to the warm spot between her legs and started stroking gently. Haley moaned and lifted her hips up to him

"Logan" She moaned trough the pants. He continued to kiss her and suckled on her neck. He pushed her underware to the side before sliding a finger into her. Haley's back arched and she let out a low moan. Logan moved his fingers slowly letting her enjoy every movement.

"Logan" Haley said again this time a bit louder

"I know" he panted out before taking his hand away and kissing her full lips. He moved off her and picked his shirt up before pulling it over his head. Logan moved onto the bed again giving Haley a quick kiss and exiting the room. Haley laid staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. It never goes further than that, she's tried but something stops her every time. She knew it was frustrating for Logan. In the beginning he got upset but as the years passed they just settled for this, satisfying each other but never being truly intimate, never making love. Haley got up and moved to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got dressed and threw a few things in a beach bag.

Arriving downstairs she saw al three ready and waiting for her.

"Okay, to the beach" she said smiling. Sarah was out the door first, skipping to the car.

X

Sam and Dean were sitting in a booth at the café having an early lunch. Dean was paging through the local news paper while Sam kept on looking through the window, hoping that Haley would pass or come by. The waitress came over and filled their cups for the forth time. Dean folded the paper and took a sip from his cup before speaking

"Okay so I know your heads not exactly where it ought to be, but I am bored out of my skull here. What is your plan exactly?"

"I don't know Dean; I don't really have a plan. But I do want to hang around for a few days" Sam said shrugging

"Mmm, so we'll handle this like a mini vacation or something, if anything comes up Bobby can give us a call" Dean commented

"Thanks"

"Sure, so what's on the agenda for our first day of V?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows taking another sip of coffee. Sam shrugged shaking his head, bringing the cup to his mouth.

"We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach" a chanting voice got his attention and he turned to see a skipping Sarah enter with Brooke right behind her.

"Uncle Luke, I have a surprise for you!" Sarah yelled walking to the back. Sam's booth was hidden from Brooke's view so he decided to wait. Lucas came out the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Brooke.

"Hi stranger, Long time no see" he joked as he hugged her. Brooke pulled back smiling at him

"You know where I live, you could've visited" she answered

"Mm but who would watch this monkey then hmm?" he answered picking Sarah up

"I'm not a monkey" she said pushing out her bottom lip. Brooke and Lucas just laughed at her.

"So you come to visit Hales, where is she by the way?" Lucas asked looking past Brooke

"Yeah I thought I'd come see how everyone's doing, She's with Logan at the store getting stuff for the beach, we're gonna camp out there today, wanna join us?" Brooke explained.

"Yeah sure, I'll join you guys later, I have a few things to do first" Lucas said putting Sarah on the ground

"Okay, we'll see you then" Brooke turned to leave. Sam moved back so that she wouldn't see him.

"Let's go" Sam said hitting Dean's hand and getting up

"What? Where too?" Dean asked confused

"You'll see" He threw money on the table and left the café.

X

Sam looked at the house in front of him and then at Dean sitting next to him.

"I just want to have a look around, I won't be long. You go get pie and by the time you get back I'll be finished okay" Sam said looking back to the house

"Sure, you want to get your freak on, don't want to intrude on that" Dean said shoving Sam towards the door. Sam frowned at him, opened the door and got out

"Call me when you get back" He said through the window. Dean nodded and sped off. Sam turned and looked up at the huge house in front of him. He looked up and down the street before approaching. He walked round back, taking a piece of wire he picket the lock and entered. Sam walked through the kitchen stopping in front of the fridge; he looked at all the little notes that that were against it. Drawings from Sarah, letters, a calendar. He walked further and into the lounge, it was a big room and decorated in brown, burned orange and green. He walked to the fireplace and his eyes critically looked at every picture on it. Pictures of Haley, Sarah, Brooke, Logan, Lucas and other friends. Sam went through all the down stairs rooms just taking it all in. Her life was so different, not something he could give her. Sam moved up stairs and opened the first door, Sarah's room. It was painted in light pink with little fairies everywhere. Sam walked further into the room, smiling at all the little girl toys and ornaments in the room. A frame on a shelf got his attention and he took it, looking down his heart missed a beat. Logan with Sarah on his back stared back at him. Sam placed it back and returned to the hall. The next room was a guest room. Sam opened another door and slowly entered Haley's he assumed and Logan's. Her perfume filled the room and Sam felt familiarity wash over him. On the bedside table was a picture of Haley and Sarah, along with a few books, Sam walked closer and picked it up, staring at it. He placed it back and opened the drawer. He moved a couple of papers around and then he saw an upside down frame, picking it up he smiled. It was a picture of him and Haley taken the weekend before he left at Logan's parents' beach house. Sam had never seen the picture but all the memories of that weekend rushed through his mind. Sam couldn't get himself to place it back into the drawer. He really wanted to keep it. Sam turned around again and looked through the room, it all screamed Haley. From the colours to the pictures on the walls, all Haley, no Logan. A thought hit Sam and he entered the bathroom, he looked around and opened the cabinet, all female stuff, nothing belonging to a man. Sam walked out the bathroom and placed the frame he was holding on the bed. He walked down the hall, looking at the framed photos on the wall. Professional photos, with all three of them. Sam opened another door and peeked in. There was a suitcase in the one corner and men's clothing hanging over a chair. Sam walked further into the room, a photo of Logan, Haley and Sarah on the bedside table, in the on suite bathroom men's toiletries. Sam turned around confused. Why would they have separate rooms he thought? Sam walked back to Haley's room. He picked the frame up, sitting on the edge of the bed he looked down at the photo. He missed her so much, what would their lives be like if he didn't leave? If he came back like he promised. Sam sighed heavily and looked up from the frame

"Haley?" he asked in surprise

"My neighbour called, saying a tall, dark haired man was fidgeting with my backdoor. I convinced her that I knew you and not to call the police hoping it was you and not some burglar" Haley answered leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

"I wanted to see what your life was like" He answered shrugging

"And you couldn't come by while we were here?" Haley asked again. Sam looked down at the picture in his hand

"We had fun this weekend, just drinking, surfing, and joking around"

"A lot has changed since then Sam. We're not the same people that we were in that picture" Haley said moving closer

"I know, god I know. I messed up pretty bad huh?" he said looking up at Haley.

"We all mess up at some point, it's moving on from that mess that counts" Haley said sitting down beside him and taking the frame from him. Sam looked at her and nodded. Haley looked up from the photo and their eyes met, neither of them broking the stare. Sam inched closer to her, his eyes moving down to her lips and back to her brown orbs. He swallowed and then closed the gap between them completely. He covered her lips with his and lingered, savouring the moment. Haley opened her mouth a bit and glided her tongue over his bottom lip. Sam responded eagerly, cupping her face in his hand he pulled her closer, wanting more of her. Haley laid back on the bed taking Sam with her, their mouths doing a familiar dance for dominance. Sam's hands wondered over her small frame, finding the small of her back, he pulled her hard against him. Haley gasped at his action and felt a strange excitement brewing in the pit of her stomach a feeling she hasn't felt in four years. Sam's hands moved up against Haley's bare leg and under the little sundress that was covering her bathing suit. His hands inched closer to her hip.

"Wait"


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I know it's been awhile, but hopefully the UD's will come sooner now.

Hope you enjoy it.

**Warning:** Rated M. Not suitable for young readers. Please respect that

**Chapter 5**

Brooke and Logan sat under the umbrella and watched Sarah build a sand castle a few feet away. Haley had left a while ago after their nosy neighbour called. Logan turned his head towards Brooke and then back at Sarah

"What?" Brooke asked noticing Logan's edginess

"Huh, nothing" he answered playing dumb

"Logan?" Brooke pushed. Logan took a deep breath before speaking

"Do you think she'll give him another chance? I mean if he should stay?" Logan got to the point

"I don't know, maybe. I guess she still has feelings for him, its not like they broke up and then he left. She never really got to work through those feelings and put them to rest. And now that Sam's back those feelings surfaced again. I know you love her Logan, you share a child after all, she's not gonna forget that and the four years you guys had together. Don't worry." Brooke tried putting him at ease

"Easier said than done" Logan sighed

**M-N**

"Wait" echoed through the room. Haley moved away from under Sam, standing and straightened her dress.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" she finally said her back to Sam

"Because of Logan?" Sam asked disappointed

"No . . . yes and you" Haley answered turning back to Sam

"Me?" Sam said confused

"Yes, if I do this, and you leave again. I can't go through that again; my heart won't make it through again. The last time . . . was hard enough" Haley explained tears forming in her eyes. Sam stood up from the bed and moved towards Haley. He lifted her chin and she looked up into Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry; I can't promise that I won't leave again. I missed you everyday for the last four years and seeing you, having you so close and not being able to touch you, kiss you . . ." Sam trailed of, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Sam moved his hand and cupped her face, rubbing over her cheekbone with his thumb. Haley tilted her head leaning into his touch, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I missed you too" she whispered with closed eyes.

Leaning down her took her bottom lip between his gently. She didn't stiffen or move away. Instead she took a step closer to him opening her mouth slightly. She kissed back, biting his bottom lip lightly. She heard the sharp in take of air he took and smiled. Four years, that's how long she's been waiting to do that, hear him, be close to him, have him inside of her.

Haley threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sam was surprised at first but it was quickly taken over by passion. He held her to him, as their mouths reunited, their tongues battling, and teeth biting. Sam lifted Haley from the ground with ease and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. With one hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist, Sam moved backwards, towards the bed. He laid Haley down not once breaking the heated kiss. Haley's fingers quickly unbuttoned the few buttons of Sam's shirt and pulled it off before she reached for the seams of his t-shirt. With one quick movement Haley pulled the shirt over Sam's head. He smiled at her action, Haley looked down at Sam's chest, he has definitely changed. Haley ran her hands over his bare chest and taught stomach, feeling every muscle under her fingertips. Her eyes moved to his shoulder and the scar there, she touched it lightly, it wasn't there before. He eyes scanned the rest of him, to his stomach, another scar. Haley looked up and met Sam's eyes. She frowned at him but he only smiled at her

"Dangers of the job" he said softly before leaning closer. Haley pushed all other thoughts from her mind and just enjoyed being with Sam, there, now. Sam's one hand tugged at Haley's dress before lifting it completely over her head, leaving her only in her yellow two piece bathing suit. His hands roamed all over her body followed by his mouth, rediscovering every part of her. His hands slid down and up her legs, over her hip and her flat stomach. Covering her mouth once again, Haley's hand reached down and started to unbutton his pants, pushing it to the floor with her feet. Sam undid the clasp of her top before throwing it to join his jean on the floor. Sam ran his hand over her exposed breast and Haley gasped loudly.

"Sam" Haley panted out

"Yeah" he answered through his own pants

"Make love to me Sam" Haley finally got out. She reached for the bedside drawer before handing him a square packet. Sam smiled as he took the packet from her. He placed himself between her legs, got rid of both their remaining clothes. Haley closed her eyes and arched her back when Sam slid a finger inside her. He moved slowly at first, preparing her for him. Then he entered her, slow but steady and Sam could swear she felt just like she did four years ago. Haley let out a loud moan and relaxed when he was completely inside her. She opened her eyes and looked right into Sam's. She lifted her legs, hooking it behind Sam's back. They moved together, in rhythm, kissing, biting, leaving red marks all over.

**M-N**

Logan fastened the belt around Sarah and moved to pack everything into the trunk. They had to get a lift with Brooke, as Haley went home with their car and haven't returned yet. Logan looked at his watch for the tenth time in one minute; Brooke shook her head at his action.

"Logan, is something bothering you?" Brooke finally asked

"I'm just worried about Hales, she left hours ago, and she's not answering her phone. Who knows what could've happened" Logan answered clearly worried. Brooke was wondering the same thing, what took her so long?

Brooke pulled into the driveway, stopping next to Haley's car, unbuckled Sarah and helped Logan unpack before moving into the house. It was quiet, but nothing seemed out of order. Brooke noticed Haley's bag and keys on the table. If she was here why didn't she come back to the beach, Brooke thought to herself. Sarah ran past her and up the stairs. Logan entered frowning.

"Haley?" Brooke yelled and waited for an answer, but nothing came. She turned to Logan and shrugged

"I'll go check up stairs" he volunteered moving towards the stairs

Haley's bedroom door was closed, so Logan knocked softly before turning the handle and entering. The room was empty with everything on its place. Hearting water running in the bathroom, Logan moved to the door

"Hales, you in there?" He asked loudly

"Hi, yeah, I'll be out in a sec. could you maybe call Brooke for me please?" Haley responded

"Sure, you okay?" Logan asked worried

"Mmm" was the only answer. Logan checked on Sarah in her room before going downstairs telling Brooke she was needed upstairs.

"Haley?" Brooke asked knocking on the door. She heard in being unlocked before being opened just a bit.

"Hi" Haley greeted shyly

"What's wrong sweetie, you okay?" Brooke asked frowning at Haley's actions

"I'm fine, I need you to do me a favour" Haley said through the creek.

"Okay?"

"Could you maybe take Sarah and Logan out, for say an hour?" Haley asked sheepishly. Brooke frowned at the request

"You've been alone for four hours, why do you need another one? Haley what's up?" Brooke asked getting worried about her friends' actions.

"Nothing I just need to . . ." Haley started before the bathroom door opened wider to reveal a towel clad Sam. Brooke looked between Sam and Haley

"Hi Brooke" Sam greeted a very shocked Brooke. Brooke's eyes wondered over Sam's bare chest, raising an eyebrow at Haley

"I'm gonna take Sarah and Logan for ice cream, while you uh . . . finish up here" Brooke stuttered, pointing at Sam before closing the bedroom door behind her. Brooke leaned her head back against the closed door, took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. Brooke got Sarah and moved downstairs to an anxious waiting Logan.

"Is she okay, is she feeling sick, does she need something?" Logan rambled

"She's fine, but she uhm . . . has a little fever, and asked for ice cream. So let's go" Brooke covered

"I'll stay, check up . . ."

"NO, no she's fine really. I told her we're all going so she could rest." Brooke tried, pushing then towards the door.

"Brooke?" Logan protested, but Brooke didn't care. If Logan saw Sam with Haley, naked, that won't be good not good at all. Brooke ignored Logan, picket up her keys and bag

"So let's go get some ice cream!" she started over enthusiastically. Sarah bounced up and down clearly interested in the foresight of a treat. Logan followed but kept his eye on the suspicious acting Brooke. Brooke flung the front door open only to freeze on the spot.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sam. I dropped him off earlier, and now his not answering his phone and we . . ." the man started but trailed of when Logan appeared behind a wide eyed Brooke . . .


	7. Chapter 6

Hi guys. So I'm finally Updating. I hit a bump and couldn't move on

But thanks to Bec's(Redmagic) encouragement and input, I got over it

Thanks Bec

Enjoy and remember to comment :D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Scooping Haley up into his arms Sam headed for the bed, Haley letting out a shriek. Sam threw her on the bed, covering her with his body once again. Sam gently wiped the hair out of her face and smiled down at her.

"I should probably go. Dean's called about ten times and I can't still be here when Brooke returns" Sam explained. Haley faintly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but just stay here, like this a few more minutes" Haley asked with pleading eyes

"Sure" Sam said before leaning down, taking Haley's bottom lip between his.

**MN**

Logan looked at the man standing at the step, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He knew exactly who he was and he heard what he said. Logan stepped forward, placed his hands on Brookes shoulders and led her further out the house

"Brooke, take Sarah, see you guys later" Brooke turned to Logan wanting to protest but the look on his face stopped her. She looked back at Dean giving him a questioning look then picked Sarah of the ground and walked to her car.

Logan stood aside and showed Dean to enter once Brooke had left. Closing the door quietly Logan took a deep breath before walking towards the lounge. He mentioned for Dean to sit, sitting down himself. None of them said anything just shifted around awkwardly. Dean glanced around the room, looking at the photos on display. He sniffed and shifted again

"She's cute" he blurted. Logan looked up at him and Dean gestured toward a picture of Sarah.

"Yeah" Logan answered softly, smiling

"So you and Sam were friends in college" Dean said more a statement than a question

"Yeah, we were roommates, had a lot of the same classes, we became friends." Logan elaborated. Dean nodded

"How do you know who I am?" Dean asked after a short silence.

"I saw a picture of you once but Sam didn't want to answer questions. When he went missing I had investigators looking for him, they told me he had a brother and showed me a picture . . . I connected the dots" Logan answered

"What else did they find out?" Dean asked interested

"Not much. Your mom died when Sam was a baby, you moved a lot. Your dad fell of all radars. Every time they got close, you guys vanished again. You're good." Logan said getting up, walking to the window

"Why'd you stop looking for Sam?" Dean pushed. Logan looked out the window not answering right away. After a minute or so he turned to face Dean

"Haley asked" was all he said. Dean nodded and a silence fell between them

**MN**

Picking up his jacket Sam moved towards the door, opened it and waited for Haley to walk out in front of him. She took his one hand in hers and led him down the stairs, smiling the whole time. Haley swirled around when they reached the bottom of the stairs, threw her arms around Sam's neck, leaned up and kissed him. Sam drew her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Sam pulled away and smiled down at Haley. Sam looked up and passed Haley, he froze. Haley frowned and followed his gaze. She swallowed hard at the sight

"Logan" she gasped out

"Dean?" Sam questioned

"I was worried when you didn't come back; I was worried when Brooke said you weren't feeling well. Stupid me" Logan said hurt evident in his voice

"Logan . . ." Haley started, moving towards him. Logan shook his head and held his hand up stopping Haley in her tracks. Haley looked at the floor as Logan turned his back to her

"Sammy . . . I um . . . Bobby called." Dean stuttered out. Sam's eyes widened at the statement. Haley's head yanked up and towards Sam. His eyes caught hers,

"Are you leaving again?" Haley asked her voice cracking. Sam looked to Dean and then to the floor.

"Did you really think he was gonna stick around?" Logan's voice echoed through the room. All three turned to look at him.

"He left you, you cried yourself to sleep for months. You needed him, we looked for him. Four years Haley, not a word. But he waltzes back into our lives and you forgive him instantly. I thought you'd at least consider what we build in this time. Guess I was wrong. I mean it's not like I stepped up when you needed me to . . ." Logan continued hurt building with every word

"Logan!!" Haley interrupted him, afraid of what he was about to reveal

"Don't worry Hales. But I'm done, I hoped you'd learn to love me but you and Sam share something we don't."

"Logan . . . I do love you, more than you'll ever know." Haley said tears forming in her eyes as she stepped closer to him.

"But not the way you love Sam" Logan said looking to Sam and then back at Haley

"I love her like she was my own but you need to tell him" Logan whispered as he leaned down leaving a soft kiss on Haley's cheek. Logan walked around Haley took his keys and left. Haley stood with her back to Sam and Dean; she couldn't bring herself to face them. Sam took a hold of Dean's arm and led him into the hallway

"I can't go now, she needs me" Sam started

"I did this" Sam continued. Dean looked to Haley then back to Sam

"Sam, they'll work it out, he's her child's father. We have a job to do, one that's too dangerous to involve innocents" Dean said sighing. Sam nodded in understanding. Not taking his eyes of Haley

"I know Dean, but I left once and hated myself for it, I have a chance to fix it. Please let me fix it" Sam pleaded

"Sam . . ."

"Dean, you can do this job with your eyes closed, let Bobby help you. Please, just a couple of weeks" Sam continued. Dean could see the desperation in Sam's eyes and knew he would be fighting a losing battle trying to convince Sam to go with him. Dean sighed, giving a small nod.

"If there is a slight hint of anything supernatural, you call me Sam, I'm serious, don't let your guard down, not even for a second. You have them to look out for as well as yourself." Dean warned looking at Sam

Sam gave a weak smile and followed Dean to the door. Dean ran to the car took out Sam's duffle and handed it to him

"Be careful Sammy" Dean said before driving of. Sam watched the Impala disappear around the corner; he looked around, taking everything in before turning and entering the house. Sam quietly closed the door behind him, dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs before moving closer to Haley. Her back was still to him, but she was now standing in front of the window.

"Hales?" Sam asked carefully, she didn't move. Sam stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder

"You should go, before this gets any harder" Haley's voice came softly

"Dean already left, I'm staying . . . if that's okay" Sam said just as soft. Haley spun around and looked up at Sam

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded. Haley laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around Sam. He pressed her closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head

"Thanks" Haley whispered and Sam kissed the top of her head. They stood like that for a while, Sam just holding Haley close.

**.**

Haley pulled out of Sam's hold and away from him when the front door flew open hitting the cabinet with a thud, followed by Sarah running towards the stairs

"Hi momma, daddy" She yelled over her shoulder thinking it was Logan. Haley's heart skipped a beat, knowing the truth in Sarah's innocent statement. Haley looked up at Sam, the hurt on his face. He looked down at her with a faint smile

"Sam, I . . ." she started

"It's okay, she thought I was Logan" Sam interrupted. Haley nodded, moving further away from Sam.

"But she's right" Haley said softly not looking at Sam. He scoff-laughed, then her words dawned on him

"What?" Sam asked unsure.

"Haley?" Brooke's voice came from behind Sam, having heard the statement. Haley looked between Brooke and Sam, both staring, waiting for her to continue.

"I lied . . . to both of you. Logan . . . he's not . . . Sarah's father" her voice came broken. Brooke stepped closer shaking her head

"No, I saw you. He slept over, in your bed. I caught you" Brooke said confused

"I was with you when you found out you were pregnant, months after Sam left" she continued. Haley looked at Brooke tears in her eyes. "Oh my god" Brooke gasped

"I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after Sam left. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I told Logan, he said he would be the father." Haley started to explain. Sam sank onto the closest chair, Brooke didn't move

"So me finding you guys . . . were a setup? Sarah wasn't born early?" Brooke asked hurt in her voice. Haley shook her head

"I'm sorry . . . I was falling apart, Logan's plan made sense, I couldn't do it on my own, have a baby, go to school" Haley continued, looking between them.

"You weren't on your own, I could've helped Hales" Brooke said moving closer to her friend. Haley nodded

"Sam?" Haley asked turning her attention to him. Sam who hasn't said a word looked up, his gaze shifting between them, before resting on Haley.

"I have a daughter?" he said more a statement than a question. Haley nodded, tears in her eyes. Sam stood up nodding not breaking his gaze from Haley. Letting out a shaky breath Sam moved away from Brooke and Haley.

"I . . . have to . . . uhm . . . go. I'll see you later" Sam said pointing to the door. Brooke tossed her car keys to Sam

"Thanks . . ." he said catching the keys turning and disappearing out the door. Brooke turned to Haley, engulfing her in a hug

"He'll be back" she whispered into her hair. Haley let Brooke hold her as raw cries escaped from her tiny body.


End file.
